Taisez les gosses, bon sang !
by Waders
Summary: Fichtre, c'est pas facile la jeunesse. La gente féminine non plus. Mais alors les deux. Et deux soeur en plus. La nuit ne se dort pas si facilement...


Titre : Taisez les gosses, bon sang !

Auteur : Waders ou Fullmetalgirl

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont issues de Naruto, de Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : à la façon de « Zazie dans le métro » de Raymond Quenau. C'est-à-dire en jouant avec certains mots. Coup d'essai, hein, parce que c'est pas facile Oo

Note 1 : Le titre est lui-même un rapport au livre. La forme utilisée n'est aucunement française, j'en suis consciente, et c'est fait pour :p

* * *

Ce soir Hannabi n'arrive pas à dormir, à cause qu'il fait trop noir. 

Parce que son lit est noir, les murs sont noirs, ses étagères sont noirs et elle voit plus là où commence le sol et là où finit le plafond. Son papa lui avait dit faut pas avoir peur du noir. Ça n'empêche qu'il est pas là son papa mais que le noir lui il y est. Et que le noir est tout autour d'elle et qu'il s'engouffre doucement entre ses draps pour l'étouffer.

Elle tousse toute seule dans sa chambre. Mais le noir est partout parce que tu peux pas faire autrement. Si tu te caches il sera toujours là, même si tu vas au plus profond de ta couette.

Alors elle se lève dans le noir encore et ne trouve pas la lumière. Alors elle marche. Alors elle sort de la chambre et va dans le couloir. Alors elle a peur parce que cette fois il fait du bruit, il fait grincer le plancher sous ses pieds. Qui tremblent.

Elle continue d'avancer, comme ça, à l'aveuglette. Elle trébuche parfois, et sa démarche est hasardeuse tandis que ses bras se balancent à la recherche d'appui.

Elle est fière, tiens, la ptite Hyuga.

Elle peut pas utiliser son byakungan, elle veut pas, elle y pense pas, elle oublie tout ce que dit son papa, elle est portée par le noir vers la seule personne à laquelle elle pense.

Hannabi arrive devant une porte en papier de riz qu'est grise parce qu'il fait nuit, mais qu'elle la voit quand même.

Donc elle la fait glisser en la poussant entre ses petites mains, et elle se dirige vers le lit au fond de la pièce. Elle se penche parce qu'il est vachement bas et secoue la personne qui est dedans en un cri chuchoté Hinata Hinata réveille toi s'il te plaît.

Alors elle se réveille en frottant sur ses yeux ses mains et qu'elle lui demande doucement, puisqu'elle dit toujours les choses doucement, ce qu'il se passe au juste.

– J'arrive pas à dormir, qu'elle lui dit.

– Pourquoi ? Demande doucement Hinata tandis qu'elle s'assoit.

– J'sais pas.

– Attends un peu, dit doucement Hinata en allumant la lampe de chevet.

Elle l'allume et le noir s'en va.

Il se tarit dans tous les coins. Il se cache et se fait petit. Mais il est encore dans les trous, sur les creux du visage de sa sœur.

C'est pas grave.

Il est moins là qu'avant. Pour Hannabi, elle a vaincu le noir. Pour sa sœur elle n'a fait qu'allumer la lumière.

Elle passe sans main dans les longs cheveux de sa petite sœur.

– Tu as peur du noir ?

– J'sais pas. J'arrive juste pas à dormir.

E's'tait.

– Tu dormais toi ? J'te dérange ?

– Non, c'est bon, répond doucement Hinata.

– T'as une mission d'main ?

– Oui, mais c'est pas grave, poursuit doucement Hinata.

Mais faut quand même qu'elle dorme, même si elle l'omet. C'est pas grave, c'est juste pour une fois après tout. Puis Hannabi est rarement comme ça, elle, elle doit être forte mais sa sœur s'en tombe et elle le sait bien, c'est pour ça qu'elle est là. Elle est sûre qu'elle ne subira pas ses lazzis demain.

Dans sa tête y'a sa sœur. Et y'a le noir.

Pour Hinata c'est différent. Y'a trop de choses dans sa vie pour qu'elle en choisisse un en petite lueur de sa vie. Même si la lumière de ses craintes elle l'a déjà trouvé. Un peu partout. Et même si en ce moment quelque chose brille entre ses bras.

Elle repasse ses doigts sur son crâne, entre ses cheveux lisses et noirs qui lui tombent sur les yeux comme des rideaux. Elle en passe un dedans qu'elle passe derrière son oreille.

– Tu arriveras à dormir ?

Elle nihile du chef, et du coup l'autre prend sa couette dans sa main puis l'ouvre en se poussant un petit peu pour lui laisser de la place. La gamine la regarde faire en serrant les lèvres puis entre dans le lit. Hinata lui demande doucement si elle peut éteindre la lumière et elle répond que non...

– Patoudsuite, dit elle se se recroquevillant.

Alors l'aînée sourit doucement car ça l'attendrit de la voir comme ça.

Elle qui est censée être la digne descendante des Hyuga. Plus qu'elle. Elle que son père considère déjà. Pas comme elle.

Mais dans son lit y'a pas de kunai.

Y'a pas non plus de rivalité cette nuit-là, comme il n'en a jamais eu. Elle ne dit pas qu'il n'y en aura jamais, mais pour l'instant elle n'en a pas le cachet.

Pourtant Hannabi est bien plus petite et elle devrait être comme toutes les cadettes et benjamines par définition. Elle devrait suivre la route de celui qui précède. Récupérer ses habits, ses crayon, sa voie.

Ce qui fait qu'en fait, tout les différencie.

Et c'est ça qu'elles veulent.

Multiplier les regards froids et savoir qu'il y aura toujours les draps chauds en cas de problème. C'est comme ça qu'elles voient le rôle d'une sœur parce qu'après tout on leur a jamais dit comment aimer.

Hinata enlève son coude sur lequel elle était assise et s'allonge en se collant à son dos, un main sous la tête.

– Bon, tu me diras quand tu voudras, conclue doucement Hinata.

Elle a une voix d'étoffe. Comme la douceur d'un tissu qui se frotte en même temps que son souffle contre sa nuque.

Puis Hannabi rompt le silence de sa voix enfantine, mais tremblante et dure.

– C'est quoi ta mission de d'main ?

Étant toujours genin, les seules missions que l'équipe d'Hinata se voyait attribuer était des missions de rang D au but complètement capillistractum comme récupérer un chat ou garder des enfants perturbateurs. Ou parfois des missions Cé ce qui plaisait d'avantage à Kiba et Shino, même si elle avait toujours la frousse de tout rater.

Ce serait le cas de demain.

– On doit aller porter un parchemin à Kumo.

La gamine roule en sur-place pour se retrouver face à elle.

– Combien de temps ? S'esclame t'elle

– Je sais pas, répond doucement Hinata.

La cadette fait une moue affligée qu'elle cache derrière un froncement de sourcil.

– Tu sais j'aurais préféré qu'tu restes ici ce week-end.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Paske j'vais êt' seule à la maison.

L'aînée passe à nouveau sa main sur son crâne.

Et elles se taisent.

Dehors, le silence équivaut à un vacarme intenable pour sa petite sœur. Elle aime pas ça. Le bruit c'est la vie, la lumière aussi c'est la vie. La chaleur des bras d'Hinata, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait appeler la vie. C'est juste la sienne.

Viendra un jour où elle devra sûrement se faire passer la bague au doigt.

Ce sera sûrement quelqu'un qui profitera de cette chaleur durant tant d'autres nuits. Mais p'têtre que pour elle il n'y aura plus de nuits comme celles-là.

Pourtant...

Pourtant elle en vient à en espérer d'autres, des frayeurs ineptes comme celles-ci. Des peurs banales mais auxquelles sa sœur ne demande pas d'explications. Parce que c'est quelque chose qui leur appartient.

Quelque chose qu'est rien qu'à elles.

Hannabi s'était retourné, et était donc orientée face au mur.

– Hinata ?

– Hmm.

– T'sais, j'ai des amis, ben leurs grandes sœurs et grands frères les entraînent.

– Ah.

Ce n'était pas le cas de ces deux-là.

Pourtant elle le savait, et ça la morfondait. Franchement.

– J'voudrais que tu m'entraînes aussi.

– Ça ne servirait à rien, dit-elle doucement.

– J'le sais ça. J'voudrais c'est tout.

Alors ya un truc auquel Hinata pense. Elle voudrait lui demander mais en même temps elle sdit que si elle le fait, c'est sûr, elle va ramasser la monnaie de sa pièce. En petites coupures. Mais c'est pas grave.

– Hanabi. Tu penses vraiment que j'suis (silence) faible ?

– Toi ? (un temps) Bah, oui, faut avouer pour une Hyuga un peu quand même.

Forcément, elle sourie douloureusement. 'fait, ça ressemble plus à une grimace ce genre de mimiques crispées.

Hanabi se retourne et s'en rend compte.

– Hé, mais fais pas cette tête. T'es mon aîné, tu dois êt'forte !

– Je le sais bien, ça, Hanabi, répond Hinata en se tournant sur le dos.

Hanabi soupire. Sa soeur soupire doucement. Le vent semble pas être en reste dehors. Et la lampe et toujours allumée.

– Primo, j'pense que tu devrais pas trop écouter notre père.

Pour une fois elle répond pas. E's'contente de garder les mains derrière la nuque et de regarder le plafond d'un air captivé. Positivement captivé, même si c'est en fait que dalle. Rien de plus qu'un plafond.

– Et deuxio ? Qu'elle demande doucement après en temps.

– Kwadeuzio ?

– Tu as dit premio avant ta phrase.

– Oh. J'sais plus. (un temps) Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit.

L'interrupteur émit un clic d'étonnement avant de se taire. Les filles s'éteignent aussi.

Le lendemain quand Hanabi s'éveille, elle est encore dans le lit de la veille. Hinata s'active à s'habiller pour sa mission. Elle semble réfuter avec sa chaussette, ce à la flamand, sur un pied.

– T'es encore là ? Demande Hanabi en se frottant un œil et se levant.

– Oui, répond doucement Hinata, dans un souffle tandis qu'elle sautille toujours saccadement.

Elle y arrive enfin, puis enfile sa veste grise.

Mais quand elle se retourne, sa soeur n'est plus là. Alors elle se contente de tourner la tête. Puis elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux, rapidement en un rapide geste, puis elle détale dans les couloirs.

Quand elle arrive en bas, Kiba et Shino sont déjà là. Ya aussi sa petite soeur à côté.

Alors pourquoi au juste, hein ?

Pourquoi elle a fait ça à ce moment là au juste ? Elle même n'en a aucune idée. Mais elle le fait : elle se cache derrière le poteau du patio et écoute ce que dit la gosse.

– Vous v'nez chercher Hinata ?

– Oh bonjour Hanabi.

Ça c'est Kiba.

Ça a l'air de le pomper de se faire prendre de haut par la petite. Mais il sourit quand même, devant se dire que ça doit être comme ça avec les plus jeunes, lui qu'est le benjamin chez lui.

– Oui, on a une mission aujourd'hui, se contente t'il de répondre.

– J'peux vous demander un service ?

– J't'en prie.

– Faudrait qu'elle soit plus forte en rentrant à la maison.

Kiba écarquille les yeux. Hinata aussi. Shino... Sans doute aussi. Mais Hinata, elle, elle commence à avoir mal. Elle se prépare même à faire quelque chose. Elle sait pas encore quoi : les rejoindre ou faire demi-tour en tout cas. Mais pas rester là.

Enfin, ça, c'est juste avant que son co-équipier fasse un drôle de face.

– Mais le prend pas comme ça ! Toi non plus t'es pas très fort ! (geste)

– Que...

– Pour moi t'es même loin derrière ! J'veux juste qu'elle progresse !

– Mais ... !

– Ah, elle arrive, qu'elle dit faisant mine d'avoir entendu quelque chose dans le couloir.

L'autre est toujours abasourdi et regarde la gamine enlever son campement sans même un geste de la salutiste. Elle trottine où elle croise Hinata derrière son poteau, mais de toutes façons, elle l'avait déjà vu. C'est une Hyuga, que diable , vous l'aviez oublié ?

Alors elle se tourne mais continue de sautiller mais face à elle. Et elle lui tire la langue.

Hinata sait pas quoi faire. Alors elle sourit et répond.

De vrais poireaux .

Puis elle fait demi-tour et rejoint ses camarades.

– J'hallucine ! Sort Kiba

– L'héritière a parlé, annonce élogieusement Shino.

– Oh, toi ta gueule ! (geste) Pourquoi elle a rien dit sur toi, hein ?

– Parce que moi au moins je garde le silence ?

– Mais j'ai rien dit !

La jeune Hyuga rit tandis qu'ils entament la première partie du chemin durant laquelle il râlerait sans doute. Déjà en retard, d'ailleurs, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Mais avant ça elle se retourna et jeta un dernier regard au domaine.

Peut-être qu'en rentrant elle aurait assez de force pour pouvoir l'engueuler comme il se doit ou plutôt se devrait.

Comme une sœur, quoi.

* * *

La vache 

C'était pas facile à écrire, en fait ! Bah, je m'y attendais, mais le résultat n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur de mes espérances. Et puis comme toutes mes one-shots dites « expérimentales », c'est unb peu court.

Bah, ça fera aussi partie de ce que je pourrais compléter par la suite.

Bon maintenant explication des mots avec « » :

– s'en tomber : Remplacement de « ficher » par un synonyme. Tomber

– nihiler : Bon, mot inventé pour l'occasion. Un nihilisme est une négation. Quand on le transforme en verbe, ça donne ça

– capillistractum : mot faussement latin xD. En gros, tiré par les cheveux. (capilla : les cheveux, tractum : tiré :p)

– s'esclame : Non non, je ne suis pas abruti, il n'y a pas de « s » mais un x. Mais c'est purement Raymond Queneau ça :p (d'ailleurs y'a pas mal de mots qui seront écrit en phonétique au fur et à mesure du texte)

– saccadement : adverbe à nouveau de ma création xD en gros, de façons saccadée ;-)

– Enlever son campement : décamper, pour ceux qui auraient pas aussitôt vu le rapprochement xD

Oui, je sais !!! Désolée c'est n'importe quoi le coup des poireaux ! Mais en fait c'est une dédicace à Camille, qui faisait du latin avec moi. Le mot « enfant » en latin est « puero ». Quand on le prononce de façon aisée dans un texte, ça fait un peu « poireau » ;-p

Dernière explication : pourquoi je répète tout le temps "doucement" quand je parle d'Hinata. Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'elle parle toujours comme ça, et je fais la répétition à la façon d'un des persos du livre :p

Voilà.

Y'a sûrement d'autres formules que j'ai zappé, mais bon. En réfléchissant un petit peu on peut les comprendre.

Sur ce !

See you soon !


End file.
